


Into The Light

by SamuelJames



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron inadvertently lets their secret slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devon99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/gifts).



> Title: Into The Light  
> Pairing/Characters: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Will LaMontagne Jr and Henry La Montagne  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Aaron inadvertently lets their secret slip.  
> Notes: Written for devon99 who prompted Hotch/Reid, an unguarded, sweet moment seen by the rest of the team  
> Spoilers: For Season Seven finale.  
> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Aaron is so happy for JJ and Will but instead of being reminded of his own wedding they remind him how happy he and Spencer are. It would be so nice to dance together, unafraid of reactions. These people are his closest friends and wouldn't judge but this is JJ's day and hijacking it with gossip this good is not an option. As he turns with Emily in his arms he sees JJ and Will share a look full of love. He doesn't know how Will stays standing because when Spencer looks at him like that it almost floors him. Maybe soon he can out himself and be able to acknowledge their relationship publicly.

A few weeks later it's Aaron's turn to host dinner. After Dave's impromptu cooking lesson, team dinners have just sort of become a thing. They try to get together every two weeks, not that their schedule allows such regularity or even pre-planning. With work the way it is they can't even always find a night that absolutely every one is free but they try their best and tonight is his turn again. He’s able to rope Spencer into helping given that his partner will only be pretending to go home later. They both enjoy being around the team and not having to pretend that cases haven't gotten to them. When you're a regular witness to man's inhumanity to man it's nice to be around people who get why you can't always paste on a smile.

When the others arrive, Spencer sits with JJ, Will and Garcia on kitchen chairs because Jack and Henry have commandeered the sofa cushions to make a fort. Dave lays claim to the armchair before the boys get any ideas and Morgan sits cross-legged on the floor offering structural advice and making sure Henry gets listened to. He'll make a great dad some day. The boys argument over who gets to be in charge of the fort gets a little louder despite Morgan's mediation, and Henry backs down leaving Jack smiling smugly.

"Spencer, can you keep an eye on the food."

"Sure."

Spencer takes over stirring the sauce while Aaron speaks to his son about sharing nicely. He's a good kid most of the time and between him and Morgan they get Jack to agree that taking turns is fairer. His son still looks slightly sulky but Henry smiles and hits his hand off Derek's accepting the offered high five.

When he walks back to the stove he puts his arm round Spencer's waist and takes the spoon from him. Kissing his lover's neck quickly he whispers thanks. The drop in the noise level along with Spencer's awkward side-step makes him aware of what he's done. He makes an oops expression at Spencer and turns to face the team. Garcia is smiling. Morgan stands up, his expression hard to read. JJ is the first to approach them and she hugs Spencer. When she then hugs him too Aaron is relieved. Will calls out congrats while Garcia bombards them with questions.

"Who made the first move? How long has this been happening? Did you always like each other? Why did you keep it secret?"

Aaron takes a breath. "It's been six months."

"Closer to seven," Spencer corrects. “Derek, say something."

"I thought after Emily we agreed that secrets are bad. Didn't you trust me, trust any of us?"

Aaron takes Morgan's arm. "That's my fault. JJ, can you keep an eye on the boys?"

"Sure."

Aaron takes Morgan to the furthest corner of the kitchen. "Spencer's been openly bi but he didn't want to keep this relationship a secret. He did it for my sake because this is all new territory for me."

"Sounds like you were giving him a trial run. You better not break his heart."

Of course Morgan would be protective. "I won't. Yes I needed time to get my head round the idea of being in love with a man but I want to be with him. He said I could take my time coming out as bi because he wanted me to do it on my terms. I do trust all of you and I'm sorry we didn't tell anyone sooner."

Morgan doesn’t respond but rejoins the boys on the floor and Aaron observes him talking quietly with JJ. Hopefully he won’t be too angry. The necessary lies about Emily have caused a lot of tension in the team. He looks up as his partner approaches and smiles. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nods. "Are you?"

"I will be. I didn't intend doing that but I'm glad they know now."

Jack interrupts them. "Can Spencer do my story tonight?

Spencer crouches down, "sure, buddy. I want to find out what happens to Hermione too."

Aaron smiles as he watches their interaction. Jack really likes Spencer thankfully. Moving his gaze a little to the right he makes eye contact with Dave and gets a nod of approval. Everyone knows. No more hiding.

All during dinner Morgan talks to Spencer like he usually would but says little to Aaron who is worried about his reaction. The kids don’t seem to pick up on the tension but when he clears the dishes away to serve up ice-cream, a good last-minute dessert, Garcia takes Morgan into the hallway. Having been on the receiving end of a Garcia pep-talk Aaron winces in sympathy. However it must have its intended effect because Morgan comes back and offers to help.

"Thanks. There’s chocolate syrup in the cupboard and some canned fruit."

Morgan sets the canned peaches down next to the bowls and turns to Aaron. "I know you didn’t set out to lie to us. I was just sure after Emily that we could all trust one another again. You know how much this team means to me, to all of us. I know private lives are private but I consider all of you friends, not just people I’m stuck working with. "

"I agree with everything you said. This team is like family to me."

He hears clapping when they hug, has to be Garcia. Dessert is way more relaxed than dinner and Aaron is grateful for everyone around the table. He takes Spencer’s hand and they share a smile. Jack talks to Garcia about school. JJ and Henry laugh at a silly joke Dave tells while Will rolls his eyes. He meets Morgan’s gaze and after a subtle nod Morgan raises his glass, his expression switching from stern to smiling. Being on the other side of coming out is like stepping out into the sunshine.

Spencer does story time while the others linger over tea and coffee. Upon his return they all say their goodbyes. JJ and Will leave first with Will carrying a sleepy Henry to the car. The others soon follow leaving him alone with his partner. Spencer closes the door and locks it, not having to leave with them and sneak back later. Aaron finds himself pulled into a deep kiss. It’s hard to remember why he was so worried now.


End file.
